Morphology and Image Analysis Core (MIAC) The objectives of the core are to: 1. Provide consultation and training In microscopy and optical Image analysis for MDRC investigators Provide access to senior personnel highly skilled in microscopy and optical image analysis for MDRC Investigators 3. Provide access to state-of-the-art instrumentation for microscopy and optical image analysis for MDRC Investigators 4. Develop and/or implement new technologies for microscopy and optical Image analysis beneficial to MDRC Investigators. The MIAC remains focused on providing state-of-the-art quantitative morphological analysis of fixed and living cells for MDRC Investigators working on diabetes, its complications, and related endocrine and metabolic disorders. The Core provides service, consultation, collaboration and access to instrumentation for a variety of microscopic and analytic techniques. The Core focuses on light microscopic and confocal analysis of fixed and living cells using immunocyto-chemlstry, visualization of fluorescent proteins and use of fluorescent reporter probes such as Ca2+ and mitochondrial function. The Core's major instruments are three confocal microscopes and a widefield inverted fluorescence microscope, along with the Instrumentation and software to carry out quantitative and other. The capabilities of the MIAC have been substantially augmented during the current funding cycle.